Cuervos
by z2002z
Summary: La humanidad habita entre muros, encerrados viven sin miedo, pero el anhelo por la libertad y el saber que hay mas allá de las murallas protectoras es un sueño hasta que un grupo de soldados del cuerpo de exploración llamados Cuervos arriesgan su vida par
1. Prologo

_Prologo_

 ** _Año 845 Ciudad Subterránea_**

El mismo año en que el muro María cayó ante el ataque del titán colosal y el titán acorazado se hizo un gran descubrimiento… si la sangre de un titán todavía con vida se introducía en el cuerpo de un humano se podían maximizar habilidades intelectuales, de agilidad y de fuerza . La caída del muro María fue una gran derrota para la humanidad pero también la oportunidad para que una nueva generación de soldados fuera creada, una nueva división que formaría parte del cuerpo de exploración y recibiría el nombre de Cuervos

Aves carroñeras, sin escrúpulos de esa forma verían otros soldados a la unidad especial del cuerpo de exploración que fue creada con el único motivo de dar utilidad a las personas que perdieron sus casas , niños huérfanos, menores con habilidades especiales o marginados por la sociedad.

El envió secreto de huérfanos a la Ciudad Subterránea paso casi inadvertido, para los habitantes de la superficie no fue de extrañar que mandaran gente a la ciudad más marginada pero más segura dentro de los muros, una ciudad en la que yo vivía y donde por causas del destino di los primeros pasos como Cuervo.

Desde hacia unas semanas grandes grupos de personas fueron llegando a la jaula como la llamamos los que vivimos en este lugar y la curiosidad era un defecto que compartía un amigo de piel clara por la falta de sol en el subterráneo, cabello rubio y ojos dorados como la luz que se colaba por algunos agujeros que daban a la superficie.

-¿por que crees que viene tanta gente?-cuestiono el muchacho mientras mirábamos a los nuevos ciudadanos escondidos

-quien sabe- susurre percatándome de que un grupo de niños era trasladado por miembros de la policía militar-¡Nathan!- llame al rubio que me miro sorprendido ya que se estaba marchando a casa

-¿Qué?-comento poco después de que se colocara a mi espalda entonces lo agarre de la mano

-mira eso- dije tirando de su brazo y señalando a los niños

-¿quieres seguirlos?- al escuchar la pregunta sonreí

-por supuesto- comente soltando su mano y escabulléndome para no ser vista

En ese entonces pensaba que a esos niños les entregarían comida, una de las cosas que para los que vivimos bajo tierra es algo escaso dificil de conseguir , si hubiera podido encontrar suministros de verduras, frutas o pescado mi plan de hacer un banquete esa noche seria lo mas esplendido que hubiera pasado en años pero el destino nos deparo una suerte diferente.

 _z2002z_

 ** _"por PM" Fichas_**

 ** _Apariencia:_**

 ** _Nombre:_**

 ** _Apellido:_**

 ** _Personalidad:_**

 ** _¿Cómo Acabaste Formando parte de los Cuervos?:_**

 ** _Años: (17-20 "los años que pongan son después del entrenamiento y las pruebas realizadas para ver si los niños son útiles a la humanidad")_**

 ** _Color de Camiseta: (Verde=Agilidad, Rojo= Fuerza, Azul= Inteligencia)_**

 ** _Chico: (Nathaniel, Castiel "Cabello Negro Pongan un nombre con el cual le llamarían o lo haré yo", Vícktor, Armin, Kenthin, Lysandro "quien se anime ficha de un hombre para Alexy… si no hay ficha para el moría")_**

 ** _Ejemplo de ficha_**

 ** _Apariencia: Piel clara, ojos verdes con pestañas larga, cabello medio recogido en un moño con melena suelta de un tono negro azulado y mide 1,55_**

 ** _Nombre: Elyntia "Ely Para los amigos"_**

 ** _Apellido: Strik_**

 ** _Personalidad: Nunca dirige la palabra a personas que no conoce, es muy habladora, nunca permite que las personas que aprecia sean humilladas, se la suele ver sonreír con más frecuencia cuando Nathaniel Su amigo de la infancia esta cerca, es una persona sin sentido de la paciencia y tolerancia, cuando esta de mal humor o se enfada suele responder con sarcasmos o frases hirientes._**

 ** _¿Cómo Acabaste Formando parte de los Cuervos?: Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, en mi caso la curiosidad me hizo perseguir a un grupo de niños custodiados por la policía militar junto con un amigo (si digo más Revelo parte del siguiente capítulo asique hagan se una idea pongan de que muro vienen y su historia)_**

 ** _Años: 18 Años_**

 ** _Color de Camiseta: Verde_**

 ** _Chico: Castiel Pelirrojo Hermano gemelo del Castiel de Cabello negro_**

 ** _*Quiero aclarar que doy como opción a Castiel de cabello negro porque sé que a muchas les gusta Castiel así que para que no se queden sin el ahí tiene al gemelo_**

 ** _*La historia se desarrolla en el mundo de Ataque a los titanes pero no hay ningún titán del lado de los humanos_**

 ** _*Subiré el relato cada dos semanas si hay retrasos lo siento, tienen hasta el Viernes 11/12/2015 para mandar PM me tomara Una Semana más para complementar sus Fichas a la historia Principal por lo que el 18/12/2015 tendrán el primer capitulo_**


	2. Capitulo 1 Infiltración

**_Bueno me retrase, discúlpenme ... tuve menos fichas y fue mas dificil para mi llegar tener que arreglar las cosas para introducirlas en la historia quiero aclarar que cada chica tendrá un trió amoroso... por la falta de participantes_**

 ** _¿quien sera el otro ? ya lo verán jaja_**

 ** _todo comentario cuenta así que déjenme uno para que me de ánimos, que si no pienso que al otro lado no hay nadie_**

 ** _ ** _disfruten_** ** _de la historia y Gracias por el apoyo_** _**

**_Bay,Bay hasta pronto ..._**

* * *

 _Capitulo .1. Infiltración_

Las calles por donde se desplazaban la policía militar y los niños se comenzaban a verse bacías eso me hacía sentir algo inquieta mientras llegamos a una zona que hacía unos meses había sido evacuada ya que supuestamente unos vapores tóxicos del subsuelo estaban saliendo por brechas de la tierra

-¿Por qué los llevan a la zona sellada?- pregunte a Nathan que se encontraba detrás de mi

-no soy una enciclopedia- respondió malhumorado

-vamos- dije percatándome de que el grupo seguía caminado

Toda la situación se volvió extraña mientras seguíamos al grupo, soldados patrullaban la zona cosa que nos hacia avanzar con lentitud, cada poco que avanzábamos corríamos peligro de que nos pillaran pero la curiosidad que me embargaba era más fuerte que el miedo que tenia oculto en mi interior

-no podemos seguir así- comento el rubio agarrándome de un brazo para que me detuviera

-quiero saber que está pasando-dije soltándome con brusquedad y avanzando

-conseguirás que nos maten-susurro Nathaniel escondiéndose detrás de un barril apartado, dándome a entender que se marcharía a casa sin mi

-vete entonces- añadí molesta alejándome de su posición, sin perder de vista al grupo de niños que se encontraba por los alrededores de un enorme edificio el cual conocía por ser el antiguo mercado de la ciudad subterránea al que no tardaron en entrar.

Escondiéndome en un primer piso cerca del edificio del mercado viejo observaba a la policía militar que hacía guardia en la entrada del lugar, suponiendo que me encontraba sola meditaba en como entrar al edificio sin ser vista y si era posible salir del lugar más tarde

-¡maldita sea!-dije en un tono bajo sentándome cerca de la ventana por donde miraba-tenía que dejarme sola-susurre cerrando los ojos recordando las calles cercanas al mercado viejo mientras intentaba crear un plan de entrada y de salida al edificio

-¡SOLTADME!-antes de poder finalizar mi plan un grito me hizo abrir los ojos y mirar nuevamente hacia la entrada

Con asombró y angustia pude ver a Nathaniel, estaba con dos soldados que tenían en sus chaquetas la insignia de los guardianes del muro, agarraban a Nathaniel cada uno de un brazo bruscamente

-Señor un chico estaba caminado por aquí-comento uno de los soldado a un hombre de la policía militar que poseia una expresión seria su pelo era castaño oscuro, tenía una barba perfectamente cortada y sus ojos eran pequeños de color marrón

-¿Qué hacías por aquí muchacho?-cuestiono el hombre mirando con severidad a Nathaniel

-¿qué hace el jefazo de la policía militar tan lejos de casa?-cuestiono con arrogancia el rubio mientras forcejeaba con los soldados que lo agarraban

-llevadlo a mi oficina-ordeno el señor entrando poco después que Nathaniel al edificio dejando en la entrada a dos soldados custodiando la puerta

Yo no tenía más opción estaba preocupada por el futuro del rubio y eso me forzó a entrar en ese lugar, cerca de mi posición pude encontrar un viejo conducto de ventilación que hacía meses utilice para robarme un trozo de queso en el mercado. La seguridad dentro del edificio era menor podía entre ver desde las rendijas de ventilación a niños vestidos de blanco, rojo, azul y verde…se paseaban por el lugar mientras soldados los observaban custodiando cada puerta que dividía el recinto en cuartos donde se situaban los distintos comerciantes cuando el lugar era habitable.

-¿donde estas?-susurre arrastrándome por los conductos con cuidado y bastante nerviosa

Era imposible que desde los conductos pudiera situarme los cambios que avían realizado en el interior del mercado eran demasiados, no tenía otra opción que encontrar ropas iguales a las de los demás niños y ponérmelas. Tengo que decir que por alguna razón la suerte siempre me ha acompañado o me acompaño en ese momento de desesperación, cansada de recorrer sin rumbo metros de túneles pude divisar como dos chicos llevaban un carro con ropa en su interior estos muchachos eran de apariencia similar uno de ellos tenia el cabello negro y el otro era pelirrojo además los dos poseían los ojos negros

-¡Eureka! –exclame deslizándome por el conducto hasta que llegue a una salida que diera a el cuarto en el que entre cuando me percate que los dos chicos abandonaban el lugar

Me di cuenta que la mayoría de chicos llevaban ropas blancas por lo que cogí del cúmulo de ropajes, la camisa y pantalones mas blancos que pude encontrar poniéndome la ropa lo más rápido que pude

Con cautela me marche del cuarto, caminaba por los pasillos observando cualquier indicio que me dijera donde se encontraba Nathaniel, su apariencia de ángel nunca había concordado con su personalidad, en esos tiempos él era un alborotador incluso más que yo, por eso creo que nos apreciábamos tanto, aunque el rubio siempre tuvo una parte más cautelosa nunca había sido alguien a quien no pudieras encontrar... como yo era especialista en meterse en problemas o puede que fuera mi culpa que siempre se metiera en líos.

-¿Qué haces sola en los pasillos?- una voz femenina cuestionó desde mi espala obligándome a darme la vuelta nerviosa ivisando unos ojos entre verdes e azul marino con unas pestañas curvadas además de largas que me observaban inquisidores, de ropas blancas, piel pálida, cabello rubio un poco apagado, corto y ondulado atado en una coleta

-Perdí ha mi grupo después de que me entregaran estas ropas- comunique a la niña levantando los brazos y dando una vuelta para que me viera sonriéndole al final con calidez intentado parecer simpática.

-mmmm- me observo con seriedad- ¿de dónde vienes?-cuestionó sin expresión en su rostro… parecía un robot, la sensación de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo por excusarme delante de una chica donnadie me comenzó a incordiar, pero tenía que ser agradable

-no creo que sea importante-murmure con una sonrisa- de todas formas estoy aquí…bueno seguiré…-dije para intentar excusarme pero mis palabras fueron interrumpidas

-te llevo con tu grupo- comunico como si me estuviera ordenando que la siguiera

-puedo sola-mi voz amable se apago, solo podía mantener una sonrisa falsa nada amigable

\- todas las camisas blancas están en la reunión para catalogarlos-su falta de expresión o de tono en su voz me incordiaba- sígueme o llamare a un guardia- me amenazo

Con mala cara acompañe a la chica sin ni siquiera saber su nombre, enfadada por mi mala suerte divisaba la espala e la muchacha preguntándome ¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Por qué aullaba a los soldados? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué estaba el ejército en la ciudad subterránea?

Antiguamente detrás del mercado existía un edificio colindante en el que se almacenaba los alimentos de los vendedores... en ese lugar habían puesto un laboratorio, cuando entre un grupo enorme de niños vestido de blanco estaban formados como si fueran integrantes del ejercito.

-si ves a tu grupo dímelo- comunico la chica al entrar por una enorme puerta que me dejo divisar a los niños

Sin prestar mucha atención al comentario busque entre la gente a Nathaniel, no sería de extrañar que se encontrara en ese lugar ya que estaba repleto de niños pero por mucha atención que le puse no pude encontrarlo hasta que llegamos a la primera fila de muchachos

-¿no encuentras a tus compañeros?- cuestiono deteniéndose ocasionando que yo pausara mi marcha y ojeara la primera fila donde pude reconocer a los dos chicos, los mismos que antes llevaban el cumulo de ropa sucia

-si – señale a los muchachos- ellos estaba en mi grupo- dije alejándome de la chica y acercándome a los chicos que no tararon en mirarme contrariados

-¿estos son tus compañeros?- murmuro la chica desde mi espalda sorprendiéndome pues pensé que la había dejado atrás

-si-dije contrariada observando a los dos chicos que se miraron mutuamente confusos

-no me percate de que estabas en mi grupo-comunico con un tono que me dejo entre ver sus sospechas

-me cambiaron hoy- me di la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos con seriedad

-si empre tan desconfiada- un tono burlón se hizo presente no podría decir a cuál de los chicos pertenecía pues estaba de espaldas

-Jey no seas tan seria- añadió otra voz burlona totalmente diferente

-Castiel, Erick- la muchacha miro a mi espalda-¿conocéis a esta chica?- cuestiono la niña

-claro pero no recuero su nombre- comunicaron al unisonó las dos voces por lo que mire a mi espalda por un instante divisando dos sonrisas burlonas que ambos chicos mostraban

-pues estad más pendientes de ella- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a un grupo de científicos- estaba perdida por los pasillos- añadió la niña marchándose poco después

-¡no somos niñeras!- exclamo el pelirrojo adelantándose un poco colocándose a mi lado

En ese instante examine el muchacho, no comprendía porque ambos me habían ayudado pero nada en este mundo es gratis, eso lo savia y era algo que estaba presente en mi cabeza en todo momento

-¿Qué queréis?- cuestione con seriedad al pelirrojo

-¿Cómo?- cuestiono el muchacho de ojos de gato con una expresión sería bastante muy irritante

-ya tenemos lo que queríamos- aclaro el otro de cabello negro lo que me hizo darme la vuelta mientras me examinaba

-de todas formas ¿Quién eres tú?- cuestionó el pelirrojo mientras se posicionaba a mi derecha provocando que los tres formáramos un corrillo

-no es algo que os incumba- murmure molesta por el tono del chico

-deberías tratar mejor a tus salvadores- dijo con un tono burlón el pelinegro

-podía sola, no sería la primera vez…

-ni será la última que salvemos tu culo- comento el pelirrojo interrumpiéndome

-¡FIRMES!-antes de poder contestar algo la voz de un señor se escucho por los altavoces

Todos los niños se pusieron rígidos, sus hombros estaban en una línea horizontal perfecta respecto a sus pies, sus manos pegadas al cuerpo y con una expresión seria en sus rostros. Se suponía que todos tenían que estar igual pero eso era algo que yo desconocía por lo que no tare en llamar la atención cuando voltee para mirar hacia el cumulo de científico con una expresión de enfado y preparada para huir si era necesario

-¡TU!- cerca del grupo de científicos e la policía militar se encontraba el mismo hombre que vi hablan con Nathaniel, la misma persona que me señalo con su dedo acusador

-¿Qué?- cuestione rompiendo el breve silencio que se formo

-¡serás la primera!-en ese instante un soldado de los guardianes del muro comenzó acercarse a mi posición

No tenía mas opción tenía que huir ¿adónde? No lo savia ¿Por qué? Tampoco tenía conocimiento de eso…yo no suelo confiar mucho en mis sensaciones ya que en ocasiones tengo miedo de tonterías, me preocupo por estupideces o simplemente soy amigable con quien no debo pero en esta ocasión mi cautela era desmedida la sensación de peligro que me provocaron esas palabras me hizo querer huir sin mirar atrás.

Percatándose de mi intento de huida los soldados decidieron utilizar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, cosa que no me detuvo quise escapar a toda costa por lo que no dude en utilizar a los demás niños para ello, metiéndome entre las filas dificulte que pudieran cerrarme el paso hasta que llegue alcanzar la última fila horizontal de chicos, al otro lado se encontraban dos solados que se colocaron en mi camino a los que esquive con dificultad llegando a una puerta que para mi desgracia había sido sellada y cuando quise percatarme varios uniformados se encontraban agarrándome… ese día quise huir sintiéndome miserable me encaminaba hacia mi futuro "Los Cuervos" peor lo peor de todo es que la persona a la que quería rescatar observo con asombro y incrédulo … mi cobardía.


End file.
